


Whales and knives

by commatothetop



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatothetop/pseuds/commatothetop
Summary: Rodney has two regularly occurring nightmares. Thankfully, John falls into the less mortifying one.





	Whales and knives

Rodney dreams of knives. 

It’s a small mercy, really, that John falls into his _other_ regular nightmare, because Rodney wouldn’t know how to look him in the eye again if he’d seen the knives, seen Kolya and his henchmen wielding them, slicing into Rodney’s skin over and over, deeper and deeper, until pain and terror are what’s left of him. 

The whale is embarrassing, to say the least, but somehow John knowing he still dreams about the knife, when the mark Kolya left on his arm has faded into nothing but a faint imprint, feels like it would be worse.


End file.
